Ark 7 Episode 5: Just Another Business Day
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Amy Redcliff Gotta Make The Paper... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) Three me would be waiting in the upstairs room, in an old community mall in district 1. It was a nice 40 storie building, but abandoned, and the perfect place for a drug deal. “Well where’s this “Keyth” guy? He’s supposed to be here by now with the money for this V-surge stuff..” A man sitting on a krate would be humming to himself (http://www.absoluteanime.com/hunter_x_hunter/hisoka%5B2%5D.jpg ) “Keep calm, the child….”leader”…should arrive fairly soon. Just give him some time, all things take time, that they do” Then suddenly on the other side of the room a door would open. Densuke would step through It, wearing a black dress shirt, buttoned up only half way with his chest exposed a bit. His hair was as shaggy as ever, and his khaki pants were clean to the tee as were his shoes. He was holding a brief case full of 3,000 tanzs, flat. “Sorry I’m late fellas, I got lost on the path of life to this location bahaha!” Densuke would stroll in and one of the men would burst out. “Who the hell is this? Keyth has black hair, not shit colored brown.” Densuke would drop the suitcase. “I’m the Aniki, Densuke. Keyth’s been occupied for a while now, so he sent me here.” The orange haired man would stand up, smiling. “Don’t you think you should..be somewhat armed? I mean it’s three of use and one of you.” Densuke would slide his hands in his pockets, but as he did one of the men would pull a glock out on him. “Hands where we can see em pretty boy.” Densuke would hold his hands out. “Look why the hell is this complicated. I have the money, you have the surge, it’s a two step process.” The orange haired man would signal the other guard to go grab the money. “It is. You’re one man, we have guns. We don’t even need to do business you idiot. You don’t just go by yourself, this isn’t some movie you know.” The man with the glock walked up and put it directly to densuke’s head (restart song if you have to). Densuke kept the same expression on his face. “Seriously. Just stick to the deal……” The orange haired man would open the brief case and chuckle loudly. “I think there’s been a change. Your just a pup in a pack of dogs my good friend. The assmaru’s? They’ll be fish fry in a while. Kill em, lets jet outta here.” Shoryuken ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) The man would begin to cock the glock and begin to pull the trigger. Densuke closed his eyes…his chi “flickered to his senses, and they enhanced themselves to a degree….he listened…the mechanism was about to hit the bullet and send it forward. The moment it taped the bullet, densuke’s chi enhaced body would spin around to his left, and as he did the bullet would emerge from the chamber, as the room appeared to be in slow motion. The bullet missed Densuke by a hair, leaving a scar on his nose, that drew blood, as his spin was successful, and to follow up Densuke would preform a leaping shoryuken style uppercut to the gunman’s jaw, breaking it on impact and sending the man 7 feet in the air, with his body arching backwards. Densuke would catch the fallen gun, and in the same motion of quick enhanced reflexes, he would fire a shot at the other thugs leg, impaling the knee cap and blowing it clean off. “GAAAAAAAAAAARRHHH FUCKING BASTARD!” The guard would fall and the organe haired man would turn around with a look of shock. “Tch…Alright everyone, get him!” Annnnnd The Suprise (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKCkt3UjsKU )A black suv would emerge from behind an amass of wooden crates, heading straight for Densuke. Densuke’s eyes winded, as he would dodge roll to his right, barely clearing the vehicles destructive pathway. “Dammit!” Densuke would shoot for the orange man a few more times, before finally aiming at the handle of the brief case of money. It worked, the money would fall out of his hand and the man would run from the gunshots densuke was emitting. “SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Would be the noise made as the SUV made its way to his location, and attempted to hit him again. (start music over at this point) Densuke threw the gun down, and began to make his way over to the case of money, and v-surge. He grabed them both and began to run down a wide hallway. “Danny! Danny!” He’d scream into his watch, as the SUV crashed through the walls, and began vrooming after him. Densuke had to employ the strong arm technique to his leg muscles, just to even move above 60mph..”Have the ride ready I got the stuff!” “Uh…how do I drive again?” Danny would reply. “ DAMMIT DANNY, LET AMY DRIVE!” A womans voice could be heard on the other line. “I got it den deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!” Done Running.. Densuke would look up and see a turn to make. He took the left, but arrived at a dead end. The SUV reved at the end of the hallway…Densuke would sigh and sit the cases down in place beside him, and spread his legs. “Well……common tough guy!( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1DPcDwdBcU ) I ant running away anymore!” The dirver reved once more, hitting 80…no 85 miles per hour, a maxi highway speed, down the hallway at Densuke. The driver smiled a he arrived closer, but something unexpected happened. Densuke would cross his arms, only to uncross them, and his mucsles were rippled and jacked…so much so the sleeves of his shirt were torn right off. Desuke’s body started to glow a bright sunshine gold, as he then reared his right hand back, and struck at the head of the car. While this seemed stupid the process of it all was simple. He’d used his advanced chi augumentation to strenghthen his strong arm technique x5, all the while using the Atsuryoku no Ken, to void the space between him and the car, only to have it rush back in and create a counter force around his fist, that was the only thing holding the SUV back. “THE HELL IS THIS KID DOING!!!” “I DON’T KNOW, SPEED IT UP!!!!” The driver pushed the car to 90mphs…in rising. Densuke’s muscles started showing viens, and strain as his arua shined brightly. “kuyaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!” With a loud yell, Densuke would open his fist, and close it once, more, creating a secondary pressure with in the first, only to have the metal on the fornt of the SUV begin to creak and bend in on itself until suddenly With an uppercut fashion the suv. Would be ripped in literal two halfs, each half flying vertically upwards and out of the walls behind Densuke…The very structure of that hallway was crushed, and so was the floor beneath Densuke’s feet. Densuke had actually lost consciousness the moment the SUV riped, and was now falling 40 stories downward, with a limp body. “I’m comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!” Gotta Have A Team Behind You (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) (http://memberfiles.freewebs.com/14/57/70305714/photos/Sexy-Black-Rose-Witch/18682003_m.jpg what amy looks like) Amy would stick her arms out of the car, and grab Densuke’s body pulling it into the car. She’d also managed to catch a case of the V-surge, and the money they took to it. Danny would be driving like he was in some off wall speed racer episode taking loops and turns that no normal man would. The debre from the building fell to the gorund and police raced to the scene. Densuke would be in amy’s lap unconcoius and Danny would hoever the car in an alley way to wait it out. He’d turn around and look at Amy. “I’m never…doing this again…do you hear me? Keyth makes this stuff look EASY.” Amy would speak. “Comon Densuke please wake up….his muscles look goddly….so…..strong….so…..hot….” she would lean in to kiss him, but Densuke’s hand suddenly shot up and cupper her mouth. “Not……today……Amy.” His body was aching from hell and he could barely move himself. “Ah…I think my muscles are shot….I need to recop for a while…it’ll only take a few hours and a nap. “ “I’ll nurse you back to health Den Den!” “Amy……go jump off a cliff…please….for me.” Danny would laugh and shake his head starting the car. “Lets head back and tell keyth we got sommore prophet!” Danny would hit the gas the wrong way and shoot straight up into the air. All that was heard was obscene screaming and an engine purring into the night. < To Ark 7 Ep 4 To Ark 7 Ep 6 > Category:Ark 7